Daughter Blowhole
by NicoleTheShadowFox
Summary: When the penguins go on a mission to Dr.Blowhole's base they become part of something much deeper than they expected.


"Okay men,remember,this is just an information gathering mission." Skipper said to his team as they snuck into 's base.

-P.O.V. Change-

"Something doesn't feel right..." Nicole murmured to herself.

"Did you say something,Nicole?" asked the female penguin.

"Huh?Oh!No father,I didn't" She replied.

"WHEEWOOHWHEEOWOOH" The alarm sounded through the base

"I still don't know why I let you choose the alarm sound for the base,I mean seriously, Patrick from Spongebob?" The dolphin said to Nicole.

"Sir,the penguins have infiltrated the base!" a male penguin said with alarm.

"What?! Stop them,immediately!" screeched.

"Yes sir!" The male penguin replied and ran out of the room.

"Nicole, prepare to be forced to evacuate." The dolphin said to his penguin daughter.

"But daaaaad." She moaned

"No buts!Now go!" He yelled

"No!" she denied as she ran off.

"Nicole!" He called after her.

-P.O.V. change-

"Hurry up!" Skipper yell-whispered with urgency.

"Stop right there!" A female voice yelled.

"Huh?" Skipper said as he turned around.

"Who do you think you are?!" The female asked angrily.

"Who is she Skipper?" Private asked.

"Who are you?" Skipper asked her.

"I'm Nicole Blowhole,the girl who's about to kick your butts!" Nicole screamed as she attacked Skipper and started punching and kicking him.

"Nicole!" A voice screeched.

-P.O.V. Change-

"Nicole!" I screeched.

"Huh?" All the penguins in the room said in unison.

"Get off my daughter, now!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Skipper said as he looked down to see Nicole under him,staring at him.

"Your...daughter?" He asked

"I thought I made that pretty clear with the whole 'I'm Nicole Blowhole,the girl who's gonna kick your butts!' thing." She replied while everyone else except the two face-flippered.

"Oh." Skipper said ignorantly.

"Blowhole,why did you choose Patrick from Spongebob for the alarm?" Kowalski asked randomly.

"Nicole chose it." I admitted.

"Ah." Kowalski replied.

"SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED IN 10." A female robotic voice bellowed.

"We have to get out of here!" Nicole screamed.

"She's right!" Private agreed.

"Uh-huh." Rico nodded.

"Nicole!" I yelled as a giant crack opened up in the floor.

-P.O.V. Change-

"Dad!" I yelled.

"C'mon!" Skipper said as he pulled her off the ground.

"No!" She denied.

"You,don't,have,a,choice!" He replied.

"DAAAAD!" I screamed.

"Nicole go with them,I'll be fine!" Dad yelled back as he turned around and headed to the escape pods.

"Dad..." I said to myself.

-Time skip-

"Home sweet home." Skipper said.

"For you..." I murmured.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kowalski asked.

"She has no-where to go,we should let her stay with us." Private said.

"I agree with...uh.." I said as I realized I didn't know his name.

"Private." He said

"Private! I agree with private!" I said

"Oh and nice to meet you Private,I'm Nicole." I added.

"Yeah,I know,you made that clear earlier." He said kindly.

"Oh,yeah..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Her stay with us? Out of the question! She's Blowhole's daughter!" Skipper replied angrily.

"But Skipper-" Private started.

"No buts!" Skipper cut him off."

-P.O.V Change-

"Skipper she isn't technically his offspring, she's a penguin and he's a dolphin." Kowalski said.

"Kowakski's right, Skipper." Private agreed.

"Hey guys what's- who's this?" Marlene asked.

"I'm Nicole..." Nicole trailed off...

"Nice to meet you,I'm Marlene!" Marlene replied cheerily.

"Marlene what do you want?" Skipper asked.

"I just came to see what you guys are up to." She replied.

"They're deciding if I stay or not." Nicole said.

"Why couldn't you stay?" Marlene asked.

"That is classified information Marlene." Skipper replied.

"Where would she stay then?" Marlene asked.

"..." Skipper was silent.

"You can't just throw her on the streets,but to be fair,why don't you just vote on it or something." Marlene said.

"Yeah!" Nicole agreed.

"Fine all who vote Nicole stays raise your flipper."

Three flippers raised.

"All who vote she leaves raise your flipper."

One flipper raised.

"Fine she can stay." Skipper grumbled.

"Thanks Marlene." Nicole whispered to the female otter.

"Anytime." she whispered back


End file.
